


Giles' Dossiers on the Potentials

by whatdoyouthinkmyjobis



Series: Hunters on the Hellmouth [51]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Reference, Cheat Sheets, Dossiers, Gen, Letters, POV Rupert Giles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoyouthinkmyjobis/pseuds/whatdoyouthinkmyjobis
Summary: Giles travels around the world making contact with every Potential the Council had identified as well as the few surviving Watchers. These are the dossiers he's put together for Buffy as an introduction to her charges.





	Giles' Dossiers on the Potentials

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr, I've been posting full character sheets with pictures for each of the Potentials. Readers here are going to need a sheet for the cannon fodder, er, I mean Potentials too. This is nearly everyone mentioned through chapter 34. Will update regularly.

**Name:** Annabelle Abbot*

 **Age:** 20

 **Home:** Bristol, England. Annabelle was given over to the Council when she was nine years old, and has had no further contact with her family. See below for more.

 **Training and skills:** Proficient in archery. Knowledgeable about poisons, weaponry. Well-versed in lore and history. According to her Watcher’s notes, Annabelle could use further combat training and less theory.

 **Languages:** Proficient in English, French, German, Arabic, Latin, Greek. Learning ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics, Sumerian, Hebrew.

 **Notes:** She has been training to become the Slayer for most of her life.

I found Annabelle in a secret compartment in her Watcher’s house. He hid her before the Bringers came and killed him. She’d been trapped in their for two days. She is pretending to be alright, but she’s essentially lost everyone she loved. You may find her sharp and hard, but please remember she’s in shock.

 

 

 **Name:** Danielle (Dani) Preston

 **Age:** 22

 **Home:** New Haven, Connecticut.

Lives with her parents and Watcher.

 **Training and skills:** Skilled boxer, fencer, horseback rider. Blue belt in karate. Not overly fond of books.

 **Languages:** English, French, Italian, Latin

 **Notes:** Her Watcher, Ms. Rossi, moved into the Preston house when Dani was in middle school. She turned down my invitation to join us, but did agree to help me locate and contact other Potentials.

She has grown up as the only child -- a gifted child -- of wealthy parents. She is used to having every whim catered to, though she seems capable enough.

Dani’s family has generously offered to help pay for bills incurred while traveling.

  


**Name:** Molly Cox**

 **Age:** 17

 **Home:** Manchester, England. Lives with her mother, sister (14), and brother (12). Her father also lives there when he’s not in prison.

 **Training and skills:** Uninitiated but excited

 **Languages:** I suppose some circles would say she speaks English.

 **Notes:** Molly lives in a terrible part of the city and confessed to having never traveled more than ten miles from home. She is abundantly excited to begin training and is dead set on having a costume and codename should she ever become the Slayer.

 

 

 **Name:** Cloe Espinoza

 **Age:** 15

 **Home:** Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. Lives with parents, sisters (17, 19) and brother (12).

MEMORIES ALTERED

 **Training and skills:** Uninitiated

 **Languages:** English, Spanish

 **Notes:** When I explained the situation, her family attempted to call the police. I had to give them a false memory that Cloe had moved in with her grandparents in Florida, and charm her to calm her. I tried explaining to her that her presence put her family in danger, but she is too terrified to understand.

 

 

 **Name:** Grace Njenga

 **Age:** 21

 **Home:** Nairobi, Kenya. Currently living in a dormitory, but her parents and sisters (13, 18) live in Nairobi as well.

 **Training and skills:** Nearly a year of training. While Grace understands the history of Slayers, and knows a great deal about demons, she confesses she is not the best fighter. “It is against my nature.”

She is in university to become a doctor.

 **Languages:** English, Swahili

 **Notes:** Grace avoided her Watcher for a year before agreeing to listen to him. She thought he was crazy, but when her classes started using cadavers, she noticed a number of recurring, odd neck wounds.

 

 

 

 **Name:** Elisabeth (Lys) DeGarmo

 **Age:** 17

 **Home:** Montreal, Quebec. Lives with her father, stepmother, stepbrother (16) and half-brother (6).

 **Training and skills:** She’s received a few months of training, enough to understand the supernatural world, but has yet to develop any useful skills.

 **Languages:** French, English

 **Notes:** Other than missing school, Lys is most excited about meeting a vampire. She thinks they're “super cool.” Lord help us all.

 

 

 **Name:** Keisha Davis

 **Age:** 16

 **Home:** Atlanta, Georgia. Lives with her mother, stepfather, and step-brother (16).

 **Training and skills:** Keisha had only been in training for a few months before her Watcher went missing a week ago.

 **Languages:** English

 **Notes:** I spoke with Keisha’s mother on the phone. She told me her daughter isn’t an A student, but works hard. Hard enough to apply to university next year, and that we had better return her daughter in one piece.

For her part, Keisha seems very calm and focused regarding this whole endeavor. She asked a few questions about what we were fighting, about you, and about what the future might hold, but she did not demand answers where there were none. She’s a sensible girl, Buffy, and you would do well to take her under your wing. Cultivate her. You will need allies.

 

 **Name:** Naomi Hunt

 **Age:** 17

 **Home:** Whittier, Alaska. Lives with her mother, stepfather, and half-sister (12).

MEMORIES ALTERED

 **Training and skills:** Uninitiated.

 **Languages:** English

 **Notes:** Naomi cried when I told her vampires were real. She said she’d always known. Her parents thought I was mad. They now think she is on an extended choir tour.

She sings in her church choir. Spent much of the van ride to the airport singing hymns and crying. God, I hate this.

 

 

 **Name:** Leticia Santos

 **Age:** 15

 **Home:** Davao City, Philippines. Lives with her parents, sister (9), and brothers (11, 17).

 **Training and skills:** Six months with her Watcher before he disappeared. She’s mainly focused on close-quarters combat.

 **Languages:** Tagalog, Spanish

 **Notes:** Leticia is the star of her school’s football soccer team. An avid fan of sports, she said she’d always wanted to try boxing, but her parents said no.

 

 

 **Name** : Soo-jin Wook

 **Age:** 15

 **Home:** Busan, South Korea. Lives with her mother, father and brother (11).

 **Training and skills:** She has been training for a year. According to the diary of her missing Watcher, she has been doing well at hand-to-hand combat and has a particular affinity for knives.

 **Languages:** Korean. She understands English, but speaks very little.

 **Notes:** At the airport, I did not find the long-haired school girl in the photograph her parents had sent me. She had recently cut her hair short and requested I take her picture for her file instead of using the one I had. Wook also asked to be called by her surname instead of her given name. For the remainder of the trip, She wore her headphones, lost in her own world.

 

 

 **Name:** Violet (Vi) Goldblatt

 **Age:** 17

 **Home:** Seattle, Washington. Lives with her mother.

 **Training and skills:** 3 years. Excels at research and spells (possibly a gifted witch). Dead shot with a crossbow. Needs further training in hand-to-hand.

 **Languages:** English, beginner Japanese

 **Notes:** I sent the other girls on ahead to ensure they caught the flight to Los Angeles while I searched the airport for Vi. After two hours, I located her in a sweets shop. I worry she will wander off on patrol to chase butterflies.

Vi’s Watcher is going to help me contact other Potentials.

 

 

 **Name:** Kate Fitzgerald

 **Age:** 16

 **Home:** Dublin, Ireland. Lives with her mother and maternal grandmother. Her sister (20) and twin brothers (22) live nearby and visit often. Her father was killed in an accident ten years ago.

 **Training and skills:** Uninitiated. Is mouthy a skill? Good Lord, she’s made me miss Miss Chase.

 **Languages:** English

 **Notes:** Her mother seemed skeptical about me at first, but agreed to let her go after I recited the Lord’s Prayer and swore on a Bible I am not a Satanist.

 

 

 

 **Name:** Lili

 **Age:** 15

 **Home:** Johvi, Estonia. No known family. I found her sleeping behind a dumpster.

 **Training and skills:** Unknown, though I’m confident the Council never connected with her. She is a scrappy fighter and gave me a strong sock in the jaw with I first approached her. Clearly resourceful.

 **Languages:** Estonian

 **Notes:** Having aged out of the orphanage, Lili had been living on the street for the past year. I bought her a knapsack full of clothes and other necessities. My Estonian is poor, but she may think I am adopting her. God, I hope that’s it.

 

 

 **Name:** Udoka Igwe

 **Age:** 16

 **Home:** Lagos, Nigeria. Lives with her parents and two sisters (13, 18)

 **Training and skills:** 3 years. Intermediate knowledge of healing spells and potions. Decent fighter for her size.

 **Languages:** English, beginner Igbo

 **Notes:** Her father beams when he speaks of her. “I always knew she was special. Had her mother’s healing touch from the beginning. And she is very beautiful, my daughter.”  Even as proud as he is to have a Slayer in the family, her Watcher, Mr. Tombiri, had to help me convince him to let her leave.

Despite Mr. Igwe’s insistence, Mr. Tombiri has no desire to stay with us in California, and has agreed to help me find other Potentials in Africa. “You are too British. You need me if you are to get anywhere.” He’s not wrong.

Udoka, for her part, is excited to see the world, though I doubt Sunnydale will be the glamorous American city she’s imagining.

 

 

 **Name:** Gabriella (Gabi) Navarro

 **Age:** 17

 **Home:** Mexico City, Mexico. Lives with her mother, father, sister (15) and brother (20).

 **Training and skills:** After four years of training, Gabi excels at hand-to-hand combat. She has mastered several martial arts. Ranged weapons are a weakness.

 **Languages:** Spanish and English

 **Notes:** Devoutly Catholic, Gabi seems to believe she was chosen by God for a holy mission. Despite her serious black and white world view, she is incredibly pleasant and positive.

 

 

 **Name:** Jabulela Mutombo

 **Age:** 16

 **Home:** Jabulela is from the Democratic Republic of Congo, Mr. Tombiri said the convent she lives in is incredibly remote.

 **Training and skills:** No formal training, but she is certainly a survivalist. See below.

 **Languages:** French , Swahili, a third language Mr. Tombiri couldn’t identify.

 **Notes:** When she was twelve, Jabulela’s family was killed in a military skirmish. She managed to get away and hid in the countryside while avoiding raiders and guards who would enlist her in the army. Eventually, she found a church and asked if she could become a nun. They snuggled her to a different, though not necessarily safer, part of the country.  


**Name:** Alma Madero

 **Age:** 19

 **Home:** Ica, Peru. Lives with her parents, four sisters (9, 11, 14, 16) and brother (5).

 **Training and skills:** No official training from the Council, but she does appear to have self-taught a few spells.

 **Languages:** Spanish

 **Notes:** She seems excited about this adventure, and is looking forward to meeting Willow. The consummate older sister, Alma would like to be a teacher. Perhaps she could help you organize the growing crowd?

 

 

 **Name:** Fernanda Alanso

 **Age:** 17

 **Home:** La Plata, Argentina. Lives with her older brother (25) and his wife and daughter (1). Her parents are further out in the country.

 **Training and skills:** Uninitiated

 **Languages:** Spanish

 **Notes:** She’s a bit clumsy, always bumping things and people. While part of this is due to the fact that she doesn’t pay much attention to her surroundings (dangerous for a Slayer), I suspect she is in need of glasses.

 

 

 **Name:** Mio Asaka

 **Age:** 17

 **Home:** Osaka, Japan. Lives with her parents and sister (10) **.**

 **Training and skills:** Uninitiated, however, she is the head of her school’s judo club.

 **Languages:** Japanese

 **Notes:** It took the better part of two days to find Mio and her family. She had been chased by Bringers the night before my plane landed, and they were hiding in the country with friends.

 

  
  
**Name:** Ming Xi Lin

 **Age:** 16

 **Home:** Shanghai, China

 **Training and skills:** 2 years. She is an excellent researcher with deep historical knowledge. She specializes in ranged weapons, though not as a high level.

 **Languages:** Mandarin, intermediate French

 **Notes:** Ming Xi has severe asthma. She is dependent on her inhaler, making combat training difficult.  While I suspect her breathing will be a bit easier outside of her polluted city, we need to figure out how we can get her more medicine and keep her safe.

 

 

 **Name:** Eva Meuninck

 **Age:** 16

 **Home:** Antwerp, Belgium. Her parents are divorced, and she lives with her mother. Her father lives nearby, but “that bastard” does not visit.

 **Training and skills:** Two years of training. Excels at ranged weapons. Hand-to-hand combat may need some improving.

 **Languages:** German, French, some English

 **Notes:** A little reserved. She seems attached to her Watcher, who she has not heard from since the explosion at the Council.  


 

 **Name:** Shakti Shinday

 **Age:** 18

 **Home:** Mumbai, India. Lives with her parents, maternal grandparents, and two older brothers (22, 24) on a large estate. Her Watcher, Ms. Leela, lives in the guest house.

 **Training and skills:** Two years with her Watcher. Excels at ranged weapons. Familiar with a variety of other weapons. Hand-to-hand combat may need some improving. Has spent a good deal of time researching Slayer history.

 **Languages:** Fluent in English, Marathi, Hindi, French. Able to read Greek, Sumerian, Latin, Sanskrit.

 **Notes:** Shakti’s family is extremely wealthy and proud to have a Slayer in the family. I am not certain she's ever been without servants.

Shakti’s family has generously offered to help pay for bills incurred while traveling.

 

 

 **Name:** Nitika Jadav

 **Age:** 15

 **Home:** Mumbai, India. Lives with her parents and brother (17).

 **Training and skills:** She’s only been training for three months. Her Watcher disappeared a week ago.

 **Languages:** Marathi, limited English

 **Notes:** Nitika put on a brave, happy face when packing, but dissolved into a puddle of tears once we turned the corner out of her family’s sight. She is very close to her mother and she's never been apart from her for more than a day.

 

 

 **Name:** Verusha Tazhin

 **Age:** 19

 **Home:** Karaganda, Kazakhstan. Lives with her mother and brother (15). Her father works for the oil industry and is absent for months at a time.

 **Training and skills:** less than a year

 **Languages:** Russian, Kazakh

 **Notes:** Verusha wants to be a star. Please imagine this being said with abundant enthusiasm. When I told her that not only were we going to California, but that you were also from Los Angeles, “City of Dreams,” she ran to her bedroom to pack. She may try to befriend you for your strong Hollywood connections.

 

 **Name:** Ella Robinson

 **Age:** 18

 **Home:** Sydney, Australia. Lives with mothers and brother (19).

 **Training and skills:** 4 years. She is a student of magic and has learned how to use electrical currents as weapons. This is most intriguing, and I hope she can teach it to others.

 **Languages:** English

 **Notes:** She was in her first year of college studying computer science. Called herself a Technopagan. It’s been awhile since we’ve heard that term, hasn’t it?

 

 **Name:** Kimberly Fan

 **Age:** 18

 **Home:** Brooklyn, New York. Lives with her mother and father, paternal grandparents, and sister (15).

 **Training and skills:** 2 years

 **Languages:** English, intermediate Mandarin and French

 **Notes:** Four suitcases. Four . Kimberly is in her first year at Parsons School of Design. I informed her you also enjoy shopping. She told me she shares her outfits on a website of some sort. I suggested not doing that while an army of monks is trying to kill her, although ancient evil is further behind me when it comes to understanding the internet.  


 

 **Name:** Astrid Bjørgen*

 **Age:** 18

 **Home:** Moss, Norway. Lives with her parents,

 **Training and skills:** Astrid has had a year of training, though her Watcher, Ms. Gallo says the girl has a subpar skill set.

 **Languages:** Norwegian, beginner English

 **Notes:** According to her Watcher, this girl is not an asset. However, Ms. Gallo spoke with such intensity on the phone, I believe she deeply cares about the girl. Astrid may not be a skilled fighter now, but  I know I was wrong in the beginning. Hopefully she will bloom under your tutelage.

(Apologies for this insipid fax. I will still be traveling when Astrid arrives.)

 

 

 

 **Name:** Julia Figueiredo

 **Age:** 21

 **Home:** Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. She is married, Buffy. Married with an infant.

 **Training and skills:** Uninitiated, however, she and her husband, who is about ten years her senior, run a martial arts training facility. Expert in judo and kra maga. Skilled in many other styles.

 **Languages:** Portuguese

 **Notes:** She has said little, but she is always fingering a small plush doll, thoughts of her daughter never far.

 

 **Name:** Bianka Kołodziejska

 **Age:** 16

 **Home:** Wroclaw, Poland. Lives with her grandparents,  See below for more.

MEMORIES ALTERED

 **Training and skills:** In training for just under a year.

 **Languages:** Polish, intermediate English

 **Notes:** Bianka’s parents perished in a car accident five years ago. She is the only child of only children. Her grandparents had no problem accepting that  she was chosen for great things, but refused to believe she needed to leave for everyone’s safety. They now believe Bianka also died in the accident.

 

 

 **Name:** Ginika Dukku

 **Age:** 17

 **Home:** London. Lives with her parents, brothers (15, 10), and two cousins (20, 22).

 **Training and skills:** 3 years.  She excels at hand-to-hand and took up amateur boxing two years ago.  She just won a title.

 **Languages:** English

 **Notes:** Ginika’s Watcher was killed in the explosion. When I arrived, her family was discussing where to hide her. Overestimating her skill, Ginika was ready to stand and fight, though she did not know what against.

 

 

 **Name:** Judy (Ju) Song

 **Age:** 16

 **Home:** Toronto, Canada. Lives with her parents, and two brothers (14, 19).

MEMORIES ALTERED

 **Training and skills:** Ju was only in training a few months when her Watcher was killed in the explosion in London. She’d not yet begun combat training.

 **Languages:** Fluent in English, some French

 **Notes:** Her family was alright with her training to be a Slayer, but did not believe her life was in eminent danger. I have altered their memories so they believe she is on a retreat with her Watcher.

**Name:** Rona Thomas

 **Age:** 17

 **Home:** Flint, Michigan. Lives with her paternal grandmother and brother (14).

 **Training and skills:** Uninitiated. Rona is on her school’s track team, and reassured me she is quick on her feet.

 **Languages:** English

 **Notes:** The Thomas’ seem very frightened about all of this supernatural business; however, Rona’s grandmother insisted on making me a sweet potato pie as thank you for keeping her safe. We ate it at the airport.  Sorry.

 

 

 **Name:** Holly Haring

 **Age:** 16

 **Home:** Carlisle, Ohio. Lives with her parents and three younger brothers (4, 6, 9).

 **Training and skills:** Uninitiated

 **Languages:** English

 **Notes:** Holly helped me lie to her parents. They think she won a full scholarship to boarding school. They seemed pleased to have one less child in the house, and Holly, though concerned about the whole Slayer aspect, seems thrilled to be moving to a house full of girls.

 

 

Apologies as this dossier lacks some of my usual detail. I have been awake for a day and a half. This flight has been our first moment to breathe. Right now, the three girls I was able to pick up in Madrid are resting, though not peacefully. As for me, no combination of melatonin and brandy seems to be strong enough.

I am bringing you **Betje Mikkelsen** of Copenhagen, an 18 year old with five years of training; **Sophia Kühn** of Cologne, a 16 year old with three years of training; and **Magda Zsivoczky** of Bucharest, an uninitiated 16 year old.

Magda has swung between hysterical and catatonic since I arrived, so this entire tale is what  I’ve been able to glean from the other two.

It seems that Betje and Sophia’s Watchers -- Mr. and Ms. Frank -- were siblings. When they received word of  the explosion at the Council, they fled with their charges to a safe haven in Milan. There they found  Mr. Joseph watching over two Potentials -- Nina and Olga -- both with just over a year of training.

Mr. Joseph knew of an uncontacted Potential, Magda, in Hungary. He asked the Franks to please  seek her out before the Bringers found her. The Franks agreed, and were able to contact and recruit the girl with minimal fuss.

Unfortunately, the day after leaving Milan, the train carrying the Franks, Betje, Sophia, Magda, Olga and Nina was attacked by Bringers. When I pressed for more detail, Sophia started to shiver, and Betje turned to stone. I’ve attached a newspaper article that claims it was a murder/homicide.

They escaped by jumping from the train and hiding in the countryside for a few days before they were able to contact Mr. Joseph. He arranged for a group of witches to escort them to  another safe house outside of Barcelona. It was then that he contacted me. (Apparently Mr. Joseph is not a fan of ours.)

These girls are damaged, Buffy. With time, they could be powerful allies, but do not expect that to happen this week. While Betje and Sophia may be some of the strongest fighters we’ve recruited, I would not be surprised if they froze the next time they face combat.

By the way, they are going to need clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> * Denotes this character has died.  
> ** Denotes character has been badly wounded.


End file.
